<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Halcyon Days (Levi x Reader) by Amizore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031408">Those Halcyon Days (Levi x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizore/pseuds/Amizore'>Amizore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Yikes, poorbrokenhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 02:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizore/pseuds/Amizore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never forget the guilt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Halcyon Days (Levi x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Be rational, Levi. This is your job. Do not forget it.</i><br/>
The weight of his thoughts pushed down on him, as he tried to shake his feelings away. In his line of work, it was crucial to never get attached, but alas the strings were carved right into his very bone. Levi reached into the inner pocket of his suit. Felt the cool metal of his pistol brush against his gloved fingertips. He hesitated for a moment. Remembered her smiling face. </p><p>His breath hitched as the couple made their vows.  He wanted to tell her to stop, wanted to tell her it was a mistake. But he remembered how happy she was. He wanted to prolong her joy, even if it was just for a minute longer. [Y/N] was breathtaking in her wedding dress as she leaned in to kiss the groom. Levi tried to ignore the pang in his chest as he watched from the balcony. The audience before the newly weds cheered and clapped, as they made way for the reception. </p><p>Levi had already mapped out his escape route, made sure that no one could see him. He observed [Y/N] chatting away amiably with her husband, the back of his head exposed. Target locked. Levi grimaced. Removed the pistol from his pocket. He allowed himself to take one last glimpse at her smiling face, saw the light in her [e/c] eyes. He tried to remember it. Wished it had been under different circumstances instead. Maybe in another world, Levi Ackerman would be the one standing next to [Y/N] [L/N] instead. </p><p>"I love you," he whispered under his breath, before pulling the trigger. The bullet danced, humming softly as it hit its mark. BANG. His heart was caught in his throat the moment he heard her unmistakable cry. Levi put the pistol back into his pocket and gracefully leapt out the window. It was ironic, almost. One moment, she was a hopeful bride, anticipating a happy future with the love of her life. The next, she was a widow before she even had a chance to step outside of the church walls. Levi silently made his getaway, memories of her flooding through his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you happy?" He asked, his gunmetal eyes locking into hers.<br/>
She nodded, smiling brightly at him. Played with the ring on her finger. "I'm so happy. I'm so glad that my best friend can share this moment with me."<br/>
Levi was caught off guard as [Y/N] pulled him in an embrace.<br/>
"Enjoy it while you can, princess." <i>Before I forsake your happiness in the benefit of mine. </i></p><p> </p><p>
  <i>He could never forget the guilt.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>basically an AU where Levi is paid to assassinate the man the love of his life is going to marry. yikes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>